Corre Corazòn!
by catSeeU
Summary: Song-fic dedicado a la pareja roja n n


_A / N Hola __:) __Bueno, yo estaba escuchando esta canción desde hace algún tiempo y luego me di cuenta que sería perfecta para un fic XD !__Yo no soy propietario de las ppgz o rrbz u_u ._

En un casino…

¿Crees que puedas ganar?-pregunto una hermosa chica de cabellos naranja vestida con un vestido strapless rojo y ojos rosas a su recién esposo.

Tenlo por seguro-respondió un joven de cabellos naranja y ojos rojos vestido con un smoking negro con corbata roja que se encontraba viendo la ruleta.

Ya en su casa ambos se encuentran celebrando sus victorias el casino y van bailando juntos hasta su habitación donde se besan apasionadamente y la chica lo empuja hacia la cama.

JEJEJE TE DIJE QUE GANARIAMOS-afirmo feliz Brick tirado en la cama y tirando al aire el dinero que había ganado.

Si, tienes razón-Dijo Momoko mientras se tiraba encima de él y empezaron a besarse nuevamente pero esta vez Brick empieza a besarle el cuello haciendo que ella sacara algunos gemidos. Ya en la mañana Momoko despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda y alguien la abrazaba, se giro y vio a Brick en el mismo estado que ella pero dormido.

_**Me miras diferente**_

_**Me abrazas y no siento tu calor**_

No puede ser-dice en un susurro Brick mientras ve como pierde

Tranquilo aun puedes ganar-le respondió Momoko tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Shhhhhhh ya va girar-le responde Brick a su esposa

_**Me interrumpes y terminas la oración**_

_**Siempre tienes la razón**_

Maldición- gruñe Brick

Disculpe señor me puede acompañar?-le dice un señor alto de cabello rojo y ojos verdes a Brick

¿Quién es usted?-Pregunta Brick

Solo debe saber que le puedo ayudar y por favor llámeme Him

Bien-le responde

Espera, te acompaño-le dice Momoko preocupada por lo que le puede pasar, pero antes de que pueda alcanzarlo una señora le agarra del brazo.

Tranquila querida estará bien-le dice la señora

Pero-trata de decir Momoko pero es volteada por la señora para que siga viendo el juego

_**Tuu... libreto de siempre tan predecible**_

_**Yaaa... ya me lo se**_

¿Por qué tardara?-se pregunta Momoko preocupada ya acostada en su cama esperando a Brick que no vuelve desde que se lo llevaron en el casino.

_**Así que corre corre corre corazón**_

_**De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

Vamos Brick vuelve-Dijo momoko para después dormirse.

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

_**que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar.**_

Mientras que en un cuarto que apenas tenía un foco se ve a Brick apostando mientras que lo ve el señor Him junto con su esposa.

Otra vez-Exclama Brick mientras pone más dinero en la mesa y ve como lo pierde en un juego de cartas.

No puede ser-piensa Brick al ver como se llevan todo su dinero.

**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**

**lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**

Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?-pregunta Brick al señor Him.

Bueno, como ya no te queda dinero tendrás que firmar este convenio-le responde

Bien-responde Brick firmando el papel

Ya por la mañana en su casa, Momoko se levanta temprano y trata de levantar a Brick que aun seguía dormido, pero este responde dándose la vuelta quedando de espalda, Momoko suspira y se levanta para ir a hacer sus cosas dejando a Brick en la habitación.

_**Ya viví esta escena**_

_**Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no**_

Espero que me perdones Momo-Se dice Brick al momento de sacar un forro de billetes de una caja para luego volverse a dormir.

_**Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta**_

_**Se quedó mi corazón**_

Bueno aquí está el dinero-dice Brick al momento de darle el dinero al señor.

JEJEJE sabía que no me defraudarías-Le responde Him con una sonrisa dándole el papel que había firmado Brick, y luego este lo rompió.

_**Tuuu... libreto de siempre tan repetido**_

_**Yaaa no no te queda bien**_

Vamos! Vamos! No me falles-pensaba Brick viendo una pelea, pero para su mala suerte perdió.

NOOOOOOO-se dijo a si mismo decepcionado.

_**Así que corre corre corre corazón**_

Se ve a Momoko acostada en su cama cuando de pronto se levanta y se va al baño a vomitar.

¿Qué me pasa?-se pregunta para luego volver a la habitación a dormir.

_**De**__**los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

Una vez más-Pide Brick dando más dinero

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

_**que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

No lo puedo creer-hablo Momoko con felicidad

Estoy… embarazada

_**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**_

_**lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**_

Ya en la noche Momoko esperaba a Brick con la cena en la mesa adornada con velas y vino para poder darle la buena noticia.

¿Por qué no llega?-pensó Momoko mientras lo llamaba

Vamos contesta-se dijo

Mientras tanto Brick seguía jugando con apuestas y cuando vio que lo llamaban simplemente apago su celular.

Mejor me voy a dormir-Dijo Momoko con un suspiro

En la mañana siguiente Brick escondía unos objetos de valor para después venderlos y ganar dinero.

Lamento tener que hacer esto, pero lo necesito-Pensó

Vamos GANA!-Grito Brick al jugador por quien había apostado

MALDITA SEA-grito frustrado al ver que perdió.

En la casa se ve a Momoko en una silla mecedora agarrándose su vientre.

Lamento que tengas un padre así hijo-Dijo en un susurro y con lagrimas en los ojos

_**Tuuu… el perro de siempre los mismos trucos**_

_**Yaaa…. ya me lo se**_

NO TE RINDAS-grita Brick al perro que estaba perdiendo ante otro.

_**Así que corre corre corre corazón**_

_**De los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

Yo sé que puedo solo necesito más dinero-pensó Brick mientras le sacaba el anillo de bodas a Momoko y se iba

No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto-pensó Momoko mientras las lagrimas salían.

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete y **_

_**que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

Ummm..pero que es lo que me traes?-pregunta Him

Es un anillo y te aseguro que es de valor-Responde Brick

Veamos si tienes razón-dice Him levantándose de su silla y

dirigiéndose a un señor que estaba en una mesa.

Al parecer si vale algo-Dice el señor a lo que Brick solo sonríe

_**han sido tantas despedidas que en verdad**_

_**Dedicarte un verso mas está de más**_

Bien que empiece el juego-dice el señor empezando a repartir las cartas.

Vaya parece que ganaste-dice Him mientras ve que Brick estaba feliz

Pero más parece que el anillo te dio suerte-replica Him viendo que Brick mira atentamente el anillo.

_**Así que corre como siempre q no iré detrás**_

_**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**_

Lo lamento Brick Pero ya no puedo seguir así-Dice Momoko mientras escribía una carta que dice:

Conocerás a tu hijo cuando

Tengas que conocerlo…

Adiós Brick

Después de escribir la carta tomo la prueba de embarazo y la puso junto a esta, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta

_**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**_

_**Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual**_

Justo después de que Momoko salió, Brick llego a su casa y cuando ingreso, encontró la carta y la leyó para después ver la prueba de embarazo, y cuando se dio cuenta de esto, salió corriendo hacia la puerta, volteo para ambos lados viendo a Momoko en la esquina parando un carro y cuando se dispuso a ir donde ella unos tipos le cogieron y comenzaron a golpearlo dejándolo herido en el suelo.

Aun en el suelo el alcanzo a gritar: MOMOKO

Mientras tanto Momoko ya cerrando la puerta del carro escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, pero después también escucho un disparo haciendo que ella salga del carro solo para ver a Brick tirado en el suelo sangrando.

BRICK-ella grito corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado abrazándolo.

Brick responde-ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Lo..siento..amor..p..or..todo…-dijo a duras penas Brick

Shhhh aguanta Brick voy a llamar a una ambulancia- ella le dijo con varias lagrimas en los ojos

No.. hay..tiempo….toma-le dijo entregándole el anillo

No digas eso tienes que aguantar por nuestro hijo-le dijo Momoko

Nue..stro..hijo-fue lo que dijo Brick para luego cerrar sus ojo

Brick! Brick BRICK!-dijo Momoko

**Bien esa fue la historia T.T se que habré cometido algunas equivocaciones pero es el primer song-fic que hago. :(**

La canción se llama: ¡Corre! De Jesse & Joy

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS :)**


End file.
